An industry crane typically moves along rails mounted close to the ceiling in the longitudinal direction. A trolley moving laterally along the main girder enables a lateral movement. The lifting device has a loading member for grabbing a load e.g. via a hook, a rope, a wire, or a lifting sling. The loading member may also comprise a lifting boom, to which a hook, grab, chain sling, round sling or a rope can be attached. The loading member can be lifted and lowered. Hence, the loading member can be controlled in the directions of a right-angled coordinate system XYZ within the operational range of the crane.
Industrial cranes are commonly controlled from the floor level. A user of the crane, i.e. the operator, positions himself so that he can readily see the load and its surroundings. Especially through radio control, the operator of the crane can position himself in a safe place with a good line-of-sight of the steering direction, the loading member, the load, and the surroundings.
Using the crane efficiently requires getting used to the operation of the control device of the crane and more generally to the operation of the crane. On using the crane, consideration should be given to the free space required by the load, the obstacles in the surroundings, people, the acceleration of the crane and the effect of the inertia of mass on the loading member, on the load and on the crane, and the mechanisms causing oscillation. Oscillation can occur in relation to the X and Y directions. In some locations the operational range of the crane may be restricted in order to avoid damage, in which case a restricted area or areas, into which the crane cannot be steered, are defined in the crane.
The present disclosure aims to improve the ease and/or the efficiency of operating a crane, to improve the safety, or at least to offer a new technical alternative.